my lovely partner
by myhyukkiesmile
Summary: eunhyuk bimbang harus memilih diantara dua orang yang disayanginya, yaitu sungmin dan donghae..   bad summary..  hehe..
1. Chapter 1

my lovely partner (chapter 1/?/)

Holaaa…..

Lagi nyoba bikin fanfic nihhh…

maap map ya kalo rada jelek + gaje..

Title : my lovely partner

Cast : eunhyuk x donghae, sungmin x kyuhyun (dikit), other

Genre : ngga tau -_-"

Rating : yaoi, PG-13 (sorry belom bias bikin NC)

Length: chapter 1/ ?/

Author POV

"kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya eunhyuk pada sungmin

"aku pengen ngomong sama kamu" jawab sungmin dengan wajah serius

"ngga bisa ntar aja apa? Aku masih ada latihan dance nih!" eunhyuk berusaha menolak ajakan sungmin

"itu yang pengen aku omongin sama kamu! Sejak donghae masuk kelas dance, kamu jadi lebih sering ngabisin waktu kamu sama dia dan ngga pernah ada waktu lagi buat aku!" kata sungmin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena marah, dan menahan tangisnya itu.

"maksud kamu apa sih? Bukannya kamu yang jadi ngga punya waktu ladi buat aku, gara gara ada kyuhyun masuk ke kelas vocal bareng kamu? Kamu juga sekarang udah berubah jadi lebih emosian sama cemburuan!" jawab eunhyuk yang ikut terbawa emosi.

"sekarang terserah kamu deh, aku udah capek, aku pergi latihan dulu!" tambah eunhyuk lagi sambil meninggalkan sungmin yang sudah tak dapat lagi menagan air matanya itu.

End Author POV

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah bertengkar dengan sungmin, aku mulai berfikir, mengapa hubunganku dengan sungmin bisa jadi begini? Padahal dulu kami adalah pasangan yang paling romantis di SM-Art School.

Aku dan sungmin telah 1 tahun berpacaran. Pada waktu itu, aku sangat senang bisa mendapatkan pria imut dan manis seperti sungmin. Kami saling mencintai. Kami selalu penuh pengertian dan saling nenghargai. Sampai akhirnya ada 2 orang anak baru yang masuk sekolah kami, yaitu donghae, dan kyuhyun. Donghae adalah seorang pria yang baik hati, tampan, dan juga jago dalam dance. Sedangkan kyuhyun adalahseorang anak dari perusahaan besar di korea bernama CHO Company. Kyuhyun yang notabeneberasal dari keluarga yang kaya merupakan seorang pria yang tampan dan juga keren yang banyak dikagumi oleh wanita. Tetapi, ia tak segan segan pula untuk menghancurkan hati wanita itu *evilkyu*. Tapi dibalik itu semua, aku tau dia sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik.

Entah mengapa sejak mereka berdua masuk ke kelas kami masing masing, hubungan antara aku dan sungmin semakin menjauh. Sifat sungmin yang lama kelamaan makin posessive membuatku merasa ngga nyaman berad didekatnya. Justru aku malah merasa nyaman berada di dekat donghae yang baru aku kenal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _#FLASHBACK#_

Eunhyuk POV

"ya ampunnn.. aku udah telat nihh.." kataku sambil berlari menuju taman

Tiba-tiba….

BRUKKK

"akh.. mian.. aku ngga ngeliat" kataku meminta maaf sambil membantu orang itu bangun karena ia terjatuh.

"aniyo.. aku kok yang salah, aku jalan ngga liat liat. Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya orang itu.

"ne, gwaenchana." Kataku sambil melihat orang itu.

Ketika aku melihatnya, diapun ternyata sedang memperhatikanku. Mata kami bertatapan sejenak. Dia segera menundukan kepalanya. Tampan,, aku berkata dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku harus segera bertemu sungmin. Aku meminta maaf sekali lagi kepadanya dan segera pergi menuju tempatku dan sumgmin janjian.

Di taman…

"chagiya.. kamu dari mana aja sih?" Tanya sungmin dengan wajah cemberutnya segera setelah aku sampai.

"mianhae chagi, tadi ada kecelakaan sedikit." Jawabku menjelaskan

"mwo? Kecelakaan? Dimana? neo gwaenchana?" Tanya sungmin khawatir.

"hahahahahahaha… gwaenchana.. ngga usah khawatir gitu.. aku kan kuat.." kataku sambil memperlihatkan ototku *brb pingsan*

"lagian kamu manis deh kalo lagi khawatir gitu.." tambah eunhyuk menggoda sungmin yang tersipu.

"yaudah,, kitajalan sekarang aja yuk.. kaja!" tambah eunhyuk lagi sambil menggandeng tangan sungmin.

TBC

Udah segini dulu yaaa… otak gw udah mentok nihh..

buat yang di tag-in kasih komen jangan lupa yaa…

soalnya ini ff pertama + coba coba, jadi masih betuh saran sebanyak-banyaknya..

oh iya.. donghae sama kyuhyun baru di chapter berikutnya yaa..

annyeong…


	2. Chapter 2

Hoihoiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Aku udah selesai nulis chapter 2 nya nihhhhh….

Tapi, sebelum masuk cerita, aku mau jelasin kalo di chapter 2 ini, masih lanjutan yang flashback dari chapter 1.. Jadi, semua cerita di chapter 2 ini adalah flashback..

Oh iya, ini pairnya eunhae, bukan haehyuk.. jadi, eunhyuk disini jadi seme..  
>OK OK OK..<p>

Title : my lovely partner

Cast : eunhae, kyumin, other

Genre : gajeeee -_-"

Rating : yaoi, T

Length : chapter 2 / ?/

Disekolah

Eunhyuk POV

"hyung, kamu tau ngga kalo dikelas dance kita bakalan ada anak baru?" Tanya Taemin padaku saat kami keluar kelas

"jinjja? Nugu?" tanyaku tak tertarik

"molla, tapi katanya dia anak pindahan gitu hyung.."

"kamu tau dari mana Taeminnie?" tanyaku pada Taemin

"tadi aku denger Shindong sonsaengnim ngomongin dia diruangan guru" jelas Taemin

" ya Lee Taemin! Kamu nguping diruangan guru lagi?" kataku berpura pura memarahinya

"hehehehe.. aniyo hyung. Aku dengernya pas lewatin ruangan sonsaengnim.. ngga niat nguping kok.." bela Taemin sambil nyengir kuda *cium tetem. #digaplok minho*

"huh.. yaudah.. gomawo infonya.." kataku menepuk bahu Taemin dan pergi meninggalkannya

"eodiga hyung?"

"cari angin." Jawabku tanpa menoleh lagi pada taemin

End Eunhyuk POV

Minho POV

Aku yang melihat Eunhyuk hyung meninggalkan Taemin, langsung menghampiri namjachingu ku itu

"kenapa chagi?" tanyaku pada Taemin sambil memeluknya dari belakang

"ani, aku Cuma abis ngasih tau Eunhyuk hyung kalo bakalan ada anak baru dikelas dance kami. Eunhyuk hyung kan ketuanya, jadi dia harus tau dong.. ehh,, dia malah ngga ada respon gitu.." kata Taemin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya *tetem minta dicium*

"ohh.." aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti

"chagiyaaa.. ke kantin yukk.. aku laper nih.." kataku pada Taemin

"boleh.. tapi kamu gendong aku yaa.." sahut Taemin manja

"wokeyy.. kajaa!" kataku yang langsung menggendong Taemin menuju kantin

End Minho POV

Author POV

"hufftt.. dimana mana rame banget ya! Ngga ada tempat yang sepi apa? " kata Eunhyuk dalam hati

"oh iya, di atap gedung kan sepi, mending aku kesana aja." Tambahnya lagi sambil langsung berjalan menuju atap gedung

Di atap gedung

"ahhhhh…. Akhirnya nemu juga tempat yang sepi.." Eunhyuk berteriak lepas

"pasti asik nih kalo ngedance.." pikir Eunhyuk sambil langsung ,menyalakan mp3 yang selalu ia bawa dan ngedance lagu favoritnya

Tanpa disadari oleh Eunhyuk, ada seorang namja yang tiba tiba naik keatap gedung. Namja itu memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang asik ngedance dengan mata berbinar binar *lebay*

End Author POV

Donghae POV

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolahku yang baru ini. Aku merasa asing dengan semua hal yang baru ini, tapi aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan semuanya. Aku terus berjalan mengacuhkan orang orang yang memperhatikanku *hae: gw ganteng ya thor,jadi banyak yang ngeliatin.. │author: -_- mana tengg.. udah sono hae, balik kecerita.. #authordijitakdonghae*

Aku berjalan menuju atap gedung yang kurasa merupakan tempat satu satunya yang sepi di sekolah ini, yang juga merupakan tempat favoritku dari dulu.

Saat di tangga menuju atap gedung, samar samar aku mendengar suara musik dari arah atap.

"pasti udah ada orang disana"pikirku

Aku yang tadinya ingin langsung pergi, akhirnya berbalik dan langsung berjalan kembali menuju atap gedung. Rasa penasaranku membimbingku menuju atap gedung *hae: duileh thor bahasanya.. keselek gw ngomong gitu.. │author: bawel lu haee.. balik sono kecerita.. #tendangdonghae*

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap gedung dan segera aku melihat seorang namja yang lagi ngedance.

"keren" fikirku

Ngga sadar, aku memperhatikannya terus sampai selesai. Ketika ia selesai dengan tariannya, secara reflex aku bertepuk tangan. Namja itu kaget dan langsung berbalik melihatku.

"annyeong! Mian, aku tadi denger suara musik dari sini, terus aku penasaran.. jadi aku liat deh.." jelasku sambil tersenyum

"aa.. gwaenchana " kata namja itu

"keundaeyo, sepertinya aku pernah liat kamu, dimana ya?" Tanya namja itu

"ah, ye.. waktu itu kita pernah tabrakan ditaman" jelasku mengingatkannya

"oh, begitu.. kamu murid sekolah ini? Kok aku ngga pernah liat kami disini?"

"ah itu.. aku emang anak baru disini.. Donghae imnida.. Lee Donghae" kataku memperkenalkan diri

"keureom naneun Eunhyuk imnida.. Lee Hyuk jae" namja itu juga memperkenalkan dirinya

"bangapseumnida Eunhyuk ssi"

"Donghae ssi do bangapseumnida… cham Donghae ssi, aku masih harus latihan di kelas, aku duluan yaa.. annyeong..

"ne, annyeong.."

End Donghae POV

Di perjalanan ke kelas

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah pergi dari atap, aku segera kembali ke kelas karena kurasa aku udah telat. Saat dalam perjalanan, aku bertemu denngan Taemin yang sedang berlari lari.

"kamu ngapain lari lari gitu?" tanyaku heran pada Taemin

"aku lari lari itu nyariin hyung tau!" jawab Taemin sambil cemberut

"ya kamu ngapain nyariin aku sampe lari lari gitu?" tanyaku lagi

"hyung dipanggil sonsaengnim tuh diruangannya" jelas Taemin

"hahh? Aku? Wae?" tanyaku heran. Aku emang termasuk anak yang jarang dipanggil guru, karena aku termasuk anak yang teladan.*author: mana daann.. │hyuk: protes aja lu thor, orang lu sendiri yang bikin ni FF│author:-_-*

"ne.. kayanya sih tentang anak baru itu"jawab Taemin

"ohh.. kalo gitu gomawo ya Taemin-ah" kataku yang langsung berbalik arah menuju ruang guru

End Eunhyuk POV

Author POV

Setelah sampai di ruangan sonsaengnim, Eunhyuk langsung mengetuk pintu, setelah sonsaengnim menyuruhnya masuk, Eunhyuk segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan sonsaengnimnya itu dan mendapati Donghae juga berada dalam ruangan itu.

"oh, Eunhyuk-ah.. kemarilah.." kata sonsaengnim menyuruh Eunhyuk menghampirinya

"ne, sonsaengnim.. kata Taemin, sonsaengnim mencari saya? Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"ne.. kamu kan ketua kelas dance, ini Donghae, dia anak baru dikelas dance. Tolong kamu bawa dia ke kelas, dan ajak dia berkeliling sekolah" pinta sonsaengnim pada Eunhyuk

"Donghae-ya.. ini Eunhyuk, dia ketua kelas dance.. dan dia juga yang akan membawamu berkeliling sekolah" kata sonsaengnim pada Donghae

"ne, sonsaengnim.. annyeong Eunhyuk ssi.. kita bertemu lagi yah.. pantesan dance kamu bagus banget, ternyata kamu toh, ketua kelas dancenya.."kata Donghae yang menyapa Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

"annyeong Donghae ssi.. gomawo untuk pujiannya.." kata Eunhyuk tersenyum malu *author: malu maluin iye lu nyukk.. │hyuk: biar malu maluin, tapi lu demen kan thor? #senyumevil│author:kyaaaa..*_* #tarikhyukmasukkamar *

"keureom sonsaengnim, kami pergi dulu ya.. kaja Donghae ssi.." kata Eunhyuk yang berpamitan dan pergi dari ruangan sonsaengnimnya itu diikuti oleh Donghae

End Author POV

TBC

Yaaaaaaa... akhirnya TBC juga...

Wkwkwkwkwk...

Mentok nih mentok...

Yang baca harap reviewnya yaaa...

Soalnya aku masih amatir, jadi masih butuh banyak saran..

Hehehehe...

Oh iya.. gomawo ya buat yang udah review di chapter 1 kemaren..

Annyeong.. *jalan ala miss universe bareng hyuk*

**BALESAN REVIEW.**

**Aegyo'Anchovy** :

yahh.. ini pairnya eunhae.. abisnya kan haehyuk udah sering, jadi aku mau bikin yang eunhae aja biar beda gitu.. hehehe.. gomawo ya udah review..^^v

**endahhyukiELF** :

hehe.. iya iya.. biarkan mereka bersatu..

gomawo ya udah review..^^v

**Nupi ELF VIP :**

Ini semenya hyukkie.. hehehe.. soalnya aku bikin eunhae bukan haehyuk..  
>gomawo ya udah review.. ^^v<p>

**Max Hyera :**

Iya.. gomawo ya sarannya.. gomawo juga udah review.. ^^v

**Park Ha Rin :**

Ne, annyeong~  
>iya, ini ceritanya udah diperpanjang dikit.. berasa ngga?<p>

Aku usahain ya munculin konfliknya..  
>gomawo ya udah review.. ^^v<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : my lovely partner

Cast : eunhae, kyumin, other

Genre : tentuin sendiri aja dah..

Rating : yaoi, PG-13

Length : chapter 3 / ? /

Eunhyuk POV

Aku mendengar suara bel istirarat selagi aku membawa Donghae berkeliling sekolah. Setelah mendengar bel istirahat, aku segera membawa Donghae menuju kelas dan menitipkannya pada Taemin, karena aku ingat aku harus menemui Sungmin. *hae: emang gw barang apa thor, pake dititipin segala? │author: #nyengirgaje elu kan seseorang yang mempunyai suatu barang bang.. #otakyadongkumat *

"Taemin ah, aku titip Donghae ssi ya.. bawa dia keliling sekolah.. aku ada janji sama Sungmin" pintaku pada Taemin

"ne,hyung. Titip salam ya buat Sungmin hyung" jawab Taemin

"arraseo.. Donghae ssi, mianhaeyo.. aku harus pergi sekarang. Taemin akan melanjutkan membawamu berkeliling."

"ne, Eunhyuk ssi"

"annyeong Donghae hyung. Naneun Taemin imnida, Lee Taemin. Aku adalah maknae di kelas dance ini.. bangapseumnida.." Taemin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar

"annyeong Taemin ssi.. aku Donghae.. Lee Donghae.. nado bangapseumnida.." Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum juga

"keureom Donghae ssi, aku pergi dulu ya.. annyeong.. annyeong Taemin ah.." kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin

End Eunhyuk POV

Dikantin

Author POV

Setelah sampai dikantin, Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin yang telah menunggunya langsung menghampiri namjachingunya yang manis itu.

"mianhae chagiya, aku terlambat" kata Eunhyuk meminta maaf

"ani, aku juga baru nyampe kok.." jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis

"oh.. baguslah kalo begitu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menghela nafas lega

"tapi chagi, emang tadi kamu abis ngapain?" Tanya Sungmin

"mmmm.. tadi ada anak baru dikelasku. Berhubung aku ketua kelasnya, jadi sonsaengnim nyuruh aku bawa dia keliling sekolah deh.."jawab Eunhyuk menjelaskan panjang lebar

"eehhhh… dikelas kamu ada anak baru? Sama dong! Dikelas aku juga ada..!" kata Sungmin antusias

"jinjja? Wahh.. kebetulan banget ya.."

"ne.. keundae Eunhyuk ah.. anak baru dikelas kamu orangnya dimana?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"mmmmm… gimana ya? *gimana aja boleh… #plakk* aku juga belom tau chagii.. namanya Lee Donghae.. kayanya sih dia orangnya baik, lucu, asik.. oh iya.. dia ganteng juga.." kata Eunhyuk mendeskripsikan Donghae

"ahh.. eotteohke? Kayanya aku ada saingan nih.." kata sungmin menggoda Eunhyuk *author: ihh.. ming oppa pria penggoda nih.. #ditabokkyu *

"aniya… kalo anak baru dikelas kamu orangnya gimana?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya

"kalo dia namanya Cho Kyuhyun.. dia pewaris perusahaan CHO Company, jadi rada rada arogan gitu deh.. *author: rada rada gila kaliii.. │kyu: ada juga elo yang gila thorr.. │author: hahh? Engga ahh.. │kyu: iYADONG.. kan elu udah tergila gila ama gw.. #evilsmile│author: ^_^* tapi diluar itu dia baik kok.. suaranya baguuuuuuussssssssss banget.. keliatannya asik juga .. oh iya.. dia ganteng juga lohh.. " jelas Sungmin panjang lebar..

Dalam beberapa menit saja, pasangan itu sudah asik membicarakan anak baru yang ada dikelas mereka masing masing..

End Author POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 #END FLASHBACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eunhyuk POV

Aku sadar setelah beberapa bulan dari waktu itu aku sudah sangat akrab dengan Donghae. Aku lihat Sungmin pun sudah sudah menjadi sangat akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Aku dan Sungmin sekarang sudah jarang bertemu lagi. Hubungan kami pun sekarang semakin menjauh *eciehh bahasanya..*

End Eunhyuk POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 #FLASHBACK 

Author POV

"Eunhyuk ah.."kata Sungmin sambil masuk keruangan Eunhyuk, ia melihat Eunhyuk sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae

"oh Sungmin-ah, waeyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin

"itu.. pulang sekolah nanti kamu ada acara ngga?" Tanya Sungmin ragu ragu

"nanti pulang sekolah aku mau ngerjain tugas bareng Donghae, wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik

"ani.. aku Cuma pengen jalan jalan aja sama kamu.." jelas Sungmin

"keurae? Mianhae Sungmin-ah. Mungkin lain kali ya?" kata Eunhyuk meminta maaf

"gwaenchana.. kalo gitu aku pergi dulu yaa.. annyeong Eunhyuk ah.. annyeong Donghae ssi.."kata Sungmin sambil meninggalkan ruang kelas Eunhyuk

End Author POV

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah Sungmin pergi, aku merasa bersalah padanya. Beberapa bulan ini kami memang sudah jarang bertemu. Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya pergi malam ini. Aku segera pergi dari kelas setelah membatalkan janjiku dengan Donghae dan menuju kelas Sungmin.

Saat di perjalanan, aku melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya juga. Saat aku ingin memanggilnya, aku melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Aku yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengobrol akrab, tidak jadi menghampiri Sungmin. akhirnya, aku memutuskan akan mengirimi Sungmin SMS saja,

To : Sungminnie

Chagiya.. malem ini kamu ada acara ngga? Kata jalan jalan yukk..

Eunhyuk

Aku melihat sungmin membuka HP nya pertanda bahwa ia telah menerima pasan dariku. Beberapa detik kemudian, akupun menerima balasan dari sungmin

From : Sungminnie

mmm.. boleh.. kemana? Bukannya kamu mau ngerjain tugas bareng Donghae?

Aku emang mau ngerjain tugas bareng Donghae.. tapi itu bisa diatur ulang.. hehehe.. #eunhyukketawanista

To : Sungminnie

Ohhh.. itu bisa ntar kok.. kita ketemu di taman ya.. ntar malem jam 7.. ok!

Segera aku kirim pesan itu, dan dalam 1 menit, aku telah menerima balasan deri sungmin

From : Sungminnie

Arasseo! ^^v

Heheheheh.. aku tersenyum setelah menerima balasan diri Sungmin dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas Sungmin menuju kelasku sendiri.

End Eunhyuk POV

Malam harinya ditaman

Author POV

Sugmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan jalan ditaman dengan asiknya. Mereka bercanda, menyusuri toko toko yang ada disekitar taman, mencoba barang barang yang dijual, makan ice cream, dll *author: hyukkkk.. kok gw ngga pernah diajakin begitu? │hyuk: emang pengen banget ya gw ajak? #pasangtampangsinis │author: iya.. pengen.. #puppyeyes │hyuk: #muntahmuntah │author: -_-" *

Saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol sambil duduk duduk di bangku taman, tiba tiba HP Sungmin berdering

"yoboseyo.." ucap Sungmin saat mengangkat HPnya

"…."

"ne, saya Sungmin.. nuguseyo?"

"…."

"ne ahjumma.. ada apa?"

"…."

"MWO? Sekarang Kyuhyun ada dimana ahjumma?"

"…."

"arasseo.. aku akan segera kesana .. annyeong ahjumma.."

CKLEKK

Sungmin mematikan HPnya *ceritanya suara hpnya dimatiin gitu*

End Author POV

Eunhyuk POV

Mwo? Kyuhyun? Siapa itu yang menelponnya? Ada apa lagi dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa Sungmin memanggilnya ahjumma? Apa mungkin itu eomma nya Kyuhyun?

Aissh.. kenapa selalu ada yang mengganggu acaraku dengan Sungmin?

CKLEKK

Akhirnya Sungmin mematikan telponnya. Saat kulihat wajahnya, ia terlihat panik dan pucat,

"mianhae Eunhyuk ah.. aku harus pergi sekarang.. " ucapnya singkat padaku

"mwo? Wae?" tanyaku bingung

"Kyuhyun ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Aku harus pergi sekarang.. mianhae chagiya.. annyeong.." ucap Sungmin sambil bergegas meninggalkanku

Aku yang bingung hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok Sungmin yang menjauh dari tempatku

"hufft" aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku

TBC

Huweeeee…

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya…

Gomawo ya yang di chapter 2 kemaren udah review..

Gomawooo.. *bow

**Balesan review**

**suci sparkyu:**

kyumin ya? Kayanya ada sih dikit tapinya..

kira kira 7 chapter deh. Kepanjangan ngga?

**Chwyn****:**

Hyukkie ngga pantes jadi seme ya?

Dia terlalu cantik sih.. hehehe…

Iya..iya.. gomawo ya udah baca sama review.. ^^v

**Aegyo'Anchovy****:**

Kecewa ya?

Hehe.. mian ya..

Ntar deh.. diusahain bikin haehyuk ya..

**Park Ha Rin:**

Berasa ya udah panjangan..

Iya.. aku jewel… kok tau?

**Cloudcindy:**

suka haeppa jadi uke ? hehe.. jarang jarang kan tuh haeppa jadi uke..

konflik diusahain yaa..

Gomawo ya udah baca sama review^^v

**endahhyukiELF:**

iya.. banyak eunhaenya..

gomawo^^v


	4. Chapter 4

Title : my lovely partner

Cast : eunhae, kyumin, other

Genre : tentuin sendiri aja dah..

Rating : yaoi, PG-13

Length : chapter 4 / ? /

Eunhyuk POV

Huffttt… kenapa jadi aku yang ditinggal sendiri sih? Padahal kan tadinya aku yang ngajakin dia jalan.. kenapa juga Sungmin ampe segitunya denger kabar sakitnya Kyuhyun? Apa ngga berlebihan tuh? Kayanya aku yang namjachingunya aja kalo sakit ngga ampe diperhatiin segitunya deh? *author: ciee eunhyuk oppa minta diperhatiin.. sini aku perhatiin..│eunhyuk: ngga dehh makasih.. #pasangtampangjutek│author: yaudah.. #pergibarengyoungminkwangmin│eunhyuk: -_- *

End Eunhyuk POV

Author POV

Setelah ngomel-mgomel ngga jelas *-_-*, Eunhyuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan. Karena lagi serius jalan jalan sambil ngomel ngomel (?), Eunhyuk sampe ngga nyadar kalo daritadi ada seorang namja yang memanggil manggilnya dan daritadi mengikutinya. Karena tak sabar, namja itu langsung berlari mengejar Eunhyuk dan menepuk pundaknya. Eunhyuk yang lagi ngga konsen,otomatis langsung terlonjak dan menoleh kebelakang

"YA! Donghae ya! Mwoya! Jangan mendadak nepuk pundak aku dong…! Kamu mau bikin aku jantungan ya?"

"MWO? Ya pabo! Apanya yang mendadak coba? Aku udah manggil manggil kamu daritadi tau! Tapi kamunya diem aja! Makanya aku langsung nepuk pundak kamu aja!" ujar Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya imut

"jinjja? Mianhae.." ucap Eunhyuk meminta maaf

"gwaenchana" kata Donghae akhirnya

"keundae Eunhyuk ah, tadi katanya kamu mau jalan ama Sungmin.. terus Sungminnya mana? Kok ngga ada?"

"molla.. tadi kita emang jalan bareng, tapi tiba dia nerima telpon terus pergi" Eunhyuk bercerita panjang dikali lebar *luas persegi panjang kale*

"oh iya, kamu kok bias disini Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae

"mmmm… aku Cuma lagi jalan jalan aja kok.. abis bete dirumah.." ucap Donghae sambil nyengir gaje #plakk

"ohhh.. keureom kita jalan jalan berdua aja yuk Hae… aku juga lagi bete nih dirumah.." tawar Eunhyuk pada Donghae

"…."

"Donghae ya.."

"…."

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!" ucap Eunhyuk keras yang membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget

"m..m..mwo?"

"gwaenchana? Kamu sakit? Muka kamu merah.." Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir

"a..a.. aniyo.. waeyo?"

"jeongmal? Tadikan aku ngajak kamu jalan jalan.. kamu malah diem aja.. mau ngga nih?"

""arasseo.. arasseo.. kaja.. kita jalan jalan.." Ucap Donghae dengan wajah yang masih memerah

End Author POV

Donghae POV

"ohhh.. keureom kita jalan jalan berdua aja yuk Hae… aku juga lagi bete nih dirumah.." tawar Eunhyuk padaku

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mwo? Apa aku ngga salah denger? Dia ngajak aku jalan berdua? Bener bener ngajak jalan aku Cuma berdua? Kurasakan pipiku memanas, aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah seperti udang rebus

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!" aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya

"m..m..mwo?" tanyaku terbata bata. Aku masih shock karena dikagetkan dari lamunanku tadi *haeppa lebay.. -_- *

"gwaenchana? Kamu sakit? Muka kamu merah.." Tanya Eunhyuk padaku dengan nada khawatir. Wajahku semakin panas mendengarnya berkata seperti itu padaku

"a..a.. aniyo.. waeyo?" tanyaku masih terbata bata

"jeongmal? Tadikan aku ngajak kamu jalan jalan.. kamu malah diem aja.. mau ngga nih?" Eunhyuk mengulang tawarannya

"arasseo.. arasseo.. kaja.. kita jalan jalan.." Ucapku dengan wajah yang kurasa masih memerah. Kamipun akhirnya berjalan jalan ditaman dan mengobrol.

End Donghae POV

Dirumah sakit

Sungmin POV

Aku sudah sampai dikamar bernomer 302, yang merupakan kamar dari Kyuhyun. Saat aku ingin mengetuk pintu, tiba tiba ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang keluar dari kamar itu. Wanita itu terlihat kaget melihatku

" annyeonghaseyo" kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat

"ne, annyeonghaseyo.. nuguseyo?" Tanya wanita itu

""joneun Lee Sungmin imnida" jawabku

"ohh.. kau yang bernama Sungmin? Ayo masuk.. aku Leeteuk.. eommanya Kyunhyun.." kata wanita itu yang ternyata adalah eommanya Kyuhyun dengan ramah

"ne, ahjumma" balasku sambil tersenyum

Ketika aku masuk, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di kamar rumah sakit ini. Ada banyak selang yang (?) yang dihubungkan ke tubuhnya. Aku kaget melihat itu. Aku tak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun yang biasanya ceria, lucu dan evil itu dapat terbaring lemah seperti ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyerangku (?) saat aku melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

" silahkan duduk Sungmin ah.." usap Leeteuk ahjumma menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tadi

"ne, ahjumma"

"sebenernya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun ahjumma? Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?" Tanya ku sopan

"Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin pulang dari perusahaan kami. Ia ditabrak oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab *tabrak lari maksudnya*. Kakinya patah dan ia belum siuman sampai saat ini.." jelas Leeteuk ahjumma panjang lebar

"mworago? Separah itukah keadaan Kyu, ahjumma?" Tanyaku lagi shock *backsound shock-beast *plakk*

"ne, makanya ahjumma igin minta tolong sama Sungmin" lanjut Leeteuk ahjumma

"ne? minta tolong apa ahjumma?" tanyaku bingung

"apa kamu ngga bingung bagaimana ahjumma bisa tau kamu dan tiba tiba nelpon kamu kaya tadi?" Tanya Leeteuk ahjumma padaku

"ne, sebenernya aku juga bingung ahjumma" jawabku

"sebenarnya, waktu Kyuhyun baru sampai disini, dia terus menerus menyebut nama kamu. Karena itu, ahjumma mengira bahwa kamu adalah sahabat Kyuhyun atau ngga orang yang Kyuhyun sayang.."

DEG

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan Leeteuk ahjumma tadi. Apa benar Kyuhyun menyebut nyebut namaku?

"oleh karena itu, ahjumma memeriksa HP Kyuhyun dan menemukan nomormu disana, dan aku langsung menelponmu" jelas Leeteuk ahjumma panjang lebar

"keureom, apa yang bias Sungmin Bantu ahjumma?" tanyaku

"ahjumma igin meminta bantuan kamu untuk menemani dan mengajak ngobrol kyuhyun disini setiap hari, apa sungmin bisa?" Tanya Leeteuk ahjumma

Melihat Leeteuk ahjumma yang memohon seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tega. Selain itu, aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun. Apapun yang bisa aku lakukan untuk dapat membantu sembuhnya Kyuhyun, pasti akan kulakukan

"ne, ahjumma.. Sungmin mau.." jawabku

End Sungmin POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o#END 

END

Huwee.. mian ya yang chapter ini pendek banget.. -_-

Abis waktu nulis ini aku lagi ngga ad aide nih..

Mian juga kalo rada jelek..

**Balasan Review:**

**cho devi****:**

yahh.. udah dibikin sekarat nih.. gimana dong?

Hihhh.. emang kyunya mau masuk rumah kamu? #plakk

**Nashelf:**

Annyeong juga..

Gaya bahasanya masih terlalu santai ya? Emang gaya bahasa yang serius gimana sih? Mianhe, aku ngga terlalu ngerti..

Ohh.. emang sehabis tanda tanya dalam percakapan tidak boleh ada kalimat lagi ya? Hehe aku ngga tau, maklum nilai bahasa Indonesia aku aja remed *curcol

Tapinya kalo ngga kaya gitu, aku jadi rada bingung buat ngejelasin siapa yang lagi ngomongnya.. ada solusi ngga? Bantu ya..

Hehe.. percakapan authornya ngga suka ya? Emang sih niat awalnya Cuma buat lucu lucuan aja kok.. abis aku kalo baca ff aku sendiri suka ilfil sama kalimatnya.. jadinya dibikin gitu aja,biar ngga terlalu serius..

Ngga suka ya? Ntar dichapter depan mulai dikurangin deh.. tapi ngga dichapter ini ya? Soalnya aku males ngedit lagi.. hehe..

Gomawo ya saran sarannya.. mian kalo masih jelek, maklum aku author baru.. hehe *deep bow

**endahhyukiELF:**

suka eunhyuk jadi seme? Padahal sebenernya aku lebih suka eunhyuk jadi uke loh.. *ngga nanya*

iyaaaa.. kyu masuk rumah sakit.. biasa, dia kan suka ngganggu eunmin moment.. *ditabok kyu*

**Park Ha Rin:**

Yeayyyy.. ada jewels juga.. *toss


	5. Chapter 5

Title : my lovely partner

Cast : eunhae, kyumin, other

Genre : tentuin sendiri aja dah..

Rating : yaoi, T

Length : chapter 5 / 7

Eunhyuk POV

Aku masih ingat sejak saat Kyuhyun kecelakaan, Sungmin selalu menemaninya dirumah sakit setiap hari. Setiap pulang sekolah, saat aku mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, ia selalu menolak dengan alasan harus menemani Kyuhyun dirumah sakit. Sampai Kyuhyun sembuh sebulan setelah itupun, Sungmin tetap setia menjaga Kyuhyun. Ia sudah jarang lagi meluangkan waktu untukku. Hal itulah yang membuat hubunganku dengan Sungmin semakin menjauh. Dan hal itu pula yang justru membuatku semakin dekat dengan Donghae. Donghae yang selalu menemaniku. Baik disaat latihan maupun tidak. Donghae yang selalu dapat meluangkan waktunya untukku.

Walaupun Sungmin tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya lagi untukku, aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa bisa begitu, padahal dulu aku tidak pernah bisa jika sehari saja tidak bertemu Sungmin. Tapi sekarang, tak melihatnya berhari hari pun aku tak merasakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku sudah menyukai, bahkan mencintai namja lain. Donghae. Ya, Lee Donghae. Teman satu kelasku dan juga merupakan partner ku dalam dance. Perasaan ku pada Donghae bahkan telah menggeser (?) posisi Sungmin dihatiku. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat hatiku goyah.

"Eunhyuk-ah.." Donghae memanggilku yang juga dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunanaku. Aku mendongak kepadanya.

"waeyo Donghae-ya?" tanyaku dengan tampang polos

"katanya mau latihan.. kaja kita latihan.." ajak Donghae

"arasseo.. kaja!"

Dalam beberapa menit saja, kami sudah asyik dalam latihan kami yang sangat menyenangkan.

End Eunhyuk POV

Donghae POV

"ahhh.. akhirnya selesai juga latihannya.." kataku kepada Eunhyuk sambil meminum air mineral yang ku bawa

"capek ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk padaku sambil tersenyum

"mmmm… sedikit… tapi aku seneng kok bisa ngedance bareng kamu.." jawabku

"hahahaha… kamu bisa aja hae… aku juga seneng kok bisa ngedance bareng kamu hae.." kata Eunhyuk sambil tertawa

"kamu emang partner yang paling hebat buat dance…" ucap Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengacungkan (?) kedua ibu jarinya padaku

"tapi aku ingin lebih dari sekedar partner dance kamu hyuk.." kataku dalam hati

"keundae donghae-ya, kamu mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"ne, waeyo?" tanyaku balik

"aniyo, kamu mau pulang bareng aku ngga?" tawar Eunhyuk

"mwo? Pulang bareng kamu? Emang ngga ngerepotin?" tanyaku ragu ragu

"hahahahahaha… ngerepotin apaan si hae? Kan rumah kita satu arah.. jadi ngga ngerepotin sama sekali kok.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil tertawa

"jadi, mau ngga nih?" tambah Eunhyuk lagi

"NE!" ucapku segera

Setelah itu kami segera berjalan menuju parkiran motor dan menghampiri motor Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memberikan salah satu helm yang ia bawa padaku dan segera memakai jaketnya dan kami segera berangkat..

End Donghae POV

Eunhyuk's House

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah mengantar Donghae kerumahnya, aku segera kembali kerumahku dan langsung menuju kamarku. Setelah mandi, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dikasur *author: pake baju dulu kale oppa.. | hyuk: suka suka gw dong.. badan badan gw ini.. | author: lahh? Ini kan cerita gw.. | hyuk: bodo amat. | author: huhh,, # 0_0*

Aku mulai merenungi perasaanku(?). mengapa aku selalu memikirkan Donghae? Saat aku sedang bersamanya, mengobrol bersama, tertawa, dan berlatih bersama. Aku selalu membayangkan hal itu. Aku akui, sekarang aku mencintai Donghae. Tetapi, mengapa saat aku dengan Sungmin dulu, rasanya tak seperti ini? Perasaan ini lebih dari saat aku mulai menyukai Sungmin dulu.

Akkhh…

Aku bingung.. sekarang sebenarnya perasaanku ini bagaimana? Apa aku masih menyayangi Sungmin? Tapi aku juga mencintai Donghae sekarang

Ohh god.. jebal.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana cara mengatasi perasaanku ini? Aku ngga mau membohongi diriku sendiri dan menyakiti Donghae dan Sungmin.

TOK-TOK-TOK

Ku dengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk

"Eunhyuk-ah.. noona bawakan kau makan malam.." ucap seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah kakakku Lee Sora

"ne noona.. masuklah" kataku menyuruhnya masuk

Sora noona masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan makan malan untukku.

"gomawo noona" ucapku sambil tersenyum paksa

"ne~ saeng-ie ah.." ucap Sora noona sambil tersenyum manis

"keundae saeng-ie ah.. apa kau ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat aneh" Tanya Sora noona padaku

"eoh? Noona eotteohke ara? Gimana noona bisa tau kalo aku lagi ada masalah?" tanyaku kaget pada noonaku itu.. ahh.. dia memang noonaku yang terbaik.. bahkan saat aku ada masalah pun ia juga tau..

"hahaha… pasti aku tau dong.. aku kan noona kamu hyukkie-ah.. lagian muka kamu itu aneh tau kalo lagi mikirin suatu masalah.." jawab Sora noona tertawa sambil mengacak acak rambutku, sementara aku hanya cemberut dibilang aneh

"hahaha.. udah dong.. jangan cemberut.. jadi, mau ngga nih cerita sama noona?" Tanya noonaku masih sambil tertawa

"shireo.." jawabku masih sambil cemberut

"ya! Wae?" Tanya Sora noona segera

"habisnya noona bilang mukaku aneh.."

"hahaha.. arasseo arasseo.. mula dongsaeng noona tersayang ini ngga aneh kok, tapi paliiinnnggg ganteng sedunia *hoekk*"

"nah.. gitu dong..hehehe.."ucapku akhirnya sambil nyengir kuda

"jadi, masalahmu apa saeng-ie ku sayang?"

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua masalah yang sedang ku fikirkan tadi kepada Sora noona. Sementara noonaku itu mendengarkanku dengan serius dan sesekali mengangguk angguk

End Eunhyuk POV

Author POV

"begitu noona.." ucap Eunhyuk setelah ia selesai bercerita

"jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" lanjut Eunhyuk

"hahh.. ternyata dongsaeng noona ini sekarang sudah besar ya.." ujar Sora noona menghela napas dan tersenyum

"ne?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"iya.. kau sudah besar sekarang.. kalau dulu kau punya masalah, pasti itu adalah masalah dengan teman temanmu atau tentang palajaran sekolahmu. Tapi sekarang, masalahmu ini adalah masalah cinta kan.." jelas Sora

"iya juga ya.. dulu aku selalu bertanya padamu tentang pelajaran sekolahku atau mengadu padamu kalau dijahili temanku.." ucap Eunhyuk mengingat masa lalu

"hmmm.. sekarang ada yang bisa kubantu saeng-ie?" Tanya Sora pada adiknya

"ne? membantu? Apa kau punya saran untukku noona? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik

"saran? Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau aku bilang 'jangan pernah menjalani suatu hubungan atas dasar kasihan atau tidak enak hati hyukkie.. karena itu akan menyakiti orang lain. Cobalah untuk jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus..'" ucap Sora sambil mengelus rambut Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk hanya memandang kakaknya dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan

"baiklah, noona mau tidur dulu, annyeong saeng-ia ah.." ucap Sora sambil meninggalkan kamar hyuk

End Author POV

Eunhyuk POV

setelah Sora noona keluar dari kamarku, aku mulai makan sambil memikirkan apa yang noona katakana padaku tadi. Apa maksud noona tadi adalah sekarang aku tidak mencintai Sungmin lagi dan perasaanku pada Sungmin sekarang hanya sebatas rasa tak enak hati saja, olah karena itu aku harus memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sungmin, karena kalau tidak itu hanya akan menyakiti Sungmin saja *ribet bahasanya*. Dan aku juga harus mulai jujur pada perasaanku pada Donghae yang berarti sekarang aku mencintai Donghae.

Pasti itu maksud dari ucapan sora noona tadi. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin. Baiklah, aku harus bicara dengan Sungmin soal ini besok.

"fighting Lee Hyukjae!"

End Eunhyuk POV

TBC

Huahhh.. miann yang ini dikit banget..

Makasih ya yang masih baca ff gaje aku ini..hehehe

**Balasan Review:**

**endahhyukiELF:**

iya sih, ah tapi eunhae mah couplenya bimbang

dua duanya bisa jadi seme sama uke.. hehehe..

jiahh..

kalo kyunya dibiarin sakit, ntar ngga ada yang gangguin hyukmin.. #ditabok kyu gegara ngga suka dibilang pengganggu

**Park Ha Rin:**

Twitter aku intan_widha mention ya kalo udh follow ntar aku follback..

Jiahhh.. panjang tinggi, emangnya luas persegi panjang? *itu panjang kali lebar kali *

Hehehe…

**cho devi****:**

ihhhh.. orang kata kyu dia ngga mau kok.. hehehe..

hyukkie ngga selingkuh kok.. dia Cuma bimbang aja.. hehehe..


	6. Chapter 6

Title : my lovely partner

Cast : eunhae, kyumin, other

Genre : tentuin sendiri aja dah..

Rating : yaoi, PG-13

Length : chapter 6 / 7

School

Eunhyuk POV

Aku sudah memutuskan kalo aku harus bicara dengan Sungmin. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku segera berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kelas Sungmin. Disana aku melihat Sungmin sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah.." panggilku saat memasuki ruang kelas Sungmin

"eoh? Eunhyuk-ah, waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin yang memandangku bingung

"bisa keluar sebentar ngga? Ada yang pengen aku omongin sama kamu" kataku

"mwo? Ada apa?"Tanya Sungmin lagi, sementara aku hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya

"keureom Kyuhyun-ah, aku pergi dulu ya.." kata Sungmin akhirnya pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kuyakin ia masih bingung. Setelah ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar, aku segera berjalan menuju taman sekolah, sementara Sungmin hanya mengikutiku dari belakang.

Taman Sekolah

"kamu mau ngomong apa Eunhyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Oh god, aku bener bener ngga tega mau ngomongin yang sebenernya ke dia. Aku takut senyuman itu bakal hilang dari wajahnya. Aku takut bikin dia sakit hati.

"Eunhyuk-ah, neo wae geurae?" Tanya Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku

"kok kamu diem? Kamu mau ngomong apa?" tambah Sungmin

"mmm.. cheogi Sungmin-ah.. kamu tau kan kalo akhir akhir ini hubungan kita kurang baik.." aku memulai pembicaraan antara aku dan Sungmin, dan kulihat raut wajah Sungmin langsung berubah. Wajahnya tak menampakkan senyum lagi melainkan menyiratkan (?) kalo dia tegang

"hubungan kita udah jadi renggang. Aku selalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri dan kamu juga selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Kita udah jarang banget ketemu dan meluangkan waktu untuk berdua seperti dulu." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan melirik Sungmin yang wajahnya sekarang menjadi serius dan tegang

"kamu juga tau kan kalo sekarang aku lebih sering bersama Donghae, dan kamu juga lebih sering bersama Kyuhyun. Setelah selama ini selalu bersama, aku baru sadar kalo aku menyukai Donghae. Bukan hanya suka sebagai teman atau partnerku dalam dance, tapi suka, ani, mencintainya sebagai seorang namja(?)…"

"mwo?"potong Sungmin yang akhirnya membuka suara dengan wajah kaget

"Sungmin-ah.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. sepertinya hubungan kita udah ngga bisa diterusin lagi. Aku merasa kalo hubungan kita lebih baik cukup sampai disini aja.." ucapku akhirnya

"mwo? Apa maksud kamu? Kamu mau kita putus?" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah hampir menangis

"ne, mianhae Sungmin-ah.. jeongmal mianhae.. aku tau ini semua memang kesalahanku.. mianhae.."

"keundae waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin yang sekarang sudah benar benar menangis

"kamu tau kan, sekarang hatiku udah ngga sepenuhnya lagi buat kamu. Aku Cuma ngga mau kalo kamu jadi sakit hati Cuma gara gara aku.." jelasku

"tapi dengan mutusin aku kaya gini, kamu udah nyakitin aku Eunhyuk-ah.." kata Sungmin sambil terisak

"mianhae Sungmin-ah.. tapi kalo aku maksain hubungan kita, kamu akan lebih sakit hati lagi nantinya.." jelasku lagi

"jeongmal mianhae Sungmin-ah.. aku akan pergi sekarang.. aku tau kamu pasti butuh waktu buat sendiri sekarang.." aku tersenyum paksa padanya. Aku mengelus rambutnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku pergi dari taman dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Bukan berarti aku jahat karena meninggalkannya sendirian di taman ini, tapi karena aku tau dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

End Eunhyuk POV

Sungmin POV

"keundae waeyo?" tanyaku yang sekarang sudah tak dapat lagi menahan air mataku

"kamu tau kan, sekarang hatiku udah ngga sepenuhnya lagi buat kamu. Aku Cuma ngga mau kalo kamu jadi sakit hati Cuma gara gara aku.." jelasnya padaku

"tapi dengan mutusin aku kaya gini, kamu udah nyakitin aku Eunhyuk-ah.." ucapku yang masih terisak

"mianhae Sungmin-ah.. tapi kalo aku maksain hubungan kita, kamu akan lebih sakit hati lagi nantinya.."ucapnya. kuakui memang perkataannya benar, tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya(?)

"jeongmal mianhae Sungmin-ah.. aku akan pergi sekarang.. aku tau kamu pasti butuh waktu buat sendiri sekarang.." lanjutnya. Aku melihatnya tersenyum paksa padaku dan mengelus rambutku sekilas sementara aku hanya menunduk. Kulihat ia mulai pergi menjauh dari taman dan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku memperhatikan kepergiannya sambil masih menangis. Aku menyesali keputusan yeng telah ia buat. Aku benar benar sedia saat dia bilang mau memutuskanku. Jujur aku masih sayang sama Eunhyuk

End Sungmin POV

Kyuhyun POV

Aku mengikuti Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ke taman secara diam diam. Jujur aku penasaran akan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti. Setelah sampai ditaman, aku bersembunyi dibalik semak semak(?) yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk

Setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan mereka,aku mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi antara Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Pasti Eunhyuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Aku tau cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi. Dan penyebabnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan aku dan Donghae. Aku sadar kalo pasangan ini sangat jarang bertemu. Sungmin yang lebih sering bersamaku, apalagi sejak kejadian kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Oleh karena itu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menjadi jarang bertemu, dan itu membuat Eunhyuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Donghae, teman sekelasnya dan juga partner dancenya.

Aku menyunggingkan(?) evil smirkku. Jujur aku senang karena akhirnya ini terjadi juga. Tapi aku juga merasa sedih ketika melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini. Hatiku sakit melihat namja yang kucintai itu menangis karena namja lain. Ya, aku mencintai Lee Sungmin. Namja manis yang selalu baik padaku, selalu menjagaku saat aku kecelakaan bahkan sampai sekarang.

Aku menghampiri Sungmin setelah Eunhyuk pergi dari taman dan tak terlihat lagi. Seperti ia tak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku langsung memekuknya. Dia nampak kaget saat aku memeluknya, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku malah semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya

k..ky..kyuhyun-ah.." kata Sungmin tergagap(?)

"gwaenchana Sungmin-ah.. menangislah kalo kamu mau manangis.." kataku pelan masih sambil memeluknya

"hiks..hiks..go..gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Sungmin yang sekarang menangis dipelukanku

"ne.." kataku berbisik ditelinganya

Aku terus memeluknya sampai ia benar benar berhenti menangis. Aku lepaskan pelukanku dan..

CHU~

Aku mencium bibirnya lembut. Agak basah karena ia memang sedang menangis *omo~ #plakk*

"kyu..kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Sungmin setelah aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya

"saranghaeyo Minnie-ya.." ucapku pelan

"?" Tanya Sungmin kaget

"ne, saranghaeyo.. jeongmal saranghaeyo Sungmin-ah.. aku tau ngga baik kalo aku nyatain perasaan aku disaat seperti ini. Kamu ngga perlu jawab ini sekarang. Aku Cuma mau kamu tau kalo aku sayang dan cinta sama kamu" jelasku

"keundae Kyuhyun-ah.."

CUP~

Aku mencium bibirnya lagi sekilas

"kamu ngga usah terlalu mikirin ini. Aku tau kok kalo kamu lagi sedih sekarang. Ngga usah buru buru jawab juga ngga pa-pa kok. Kamu boleh kasih jawaban ke aku kalo kamu emang udah siap jawabnya. Selama itu, aku masih boleh jadi chingu kamu kan?" kataku sambil tersenyum

"ne" jawab Sungmin akhirnya

"gomawoyo kyuhyun-ah.." tambah Sungmin pelan

End Kyuhyun POV

Donghae POV

Hufft.. Eunhyuk kemana sih? Katanya mau latihan, tapi udah aku tungguin 1 jam di ruang latihan ngga muncul muncul juga orangnya. Mana ditelponin ngga diangkat, disms ngga dibales*lagu kale*. Eh, itu Taemin sama Minho. Mungkin dia tau Eunhyuk dimana.

"Taemin-ah.." aku berteriak memanggil Taemin karena jarak antara kami memang cukup jauh

"eoh? Donghae hyung,waeyo?" Tanya Taemin setelah ia melihatku dan menghampiriku

"kamu liat Eunhyuk ngga?" tanyaku balik

"Eunhyuk hyung? Tadi kayanya aku liat dia di kelas deh hyung,waeyo hyung?"

"jeongmal? Tadi dia ngajakin aku latihan, tapi udah 1 jam aku nungguin dia diruang latihan, dia ngga datang datang juga, makanya aku cariin dia" jelasku

"oohhh.. tapi kenapa ngga ditelpon aja hyung?"

"aku juga udah nelponin dia, tapi ngga diangkat, aku juga udah ngirimin dia sms,tapi ngga dibales" jelasku lagi

"ohh..begitu.."

"ne.. kalo gitu aku pergi kekelas dulu ya.. gomawo Taemin-ah.." ucapku dan langsung pergi ke kelas

Kelas

Ohh.. ternyata bener apa kata Taemin,Eunhyuk ada dikelas. Tapi ada apa dengannya? Dia menundukkan(?) kepalanya dan dia terlihat sedih. Tidak biasanya Eunhyuk murung seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya? Akupun menghampiri Eunhyuk dan duduk di bangku didepannya

"Eunyuk-ah..wae geurae? Kamu sakit?" tanyaku padanya saat aku telah duduk didepannya

"eoh? Donghae-ya.." kata Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku

"aniyo hae-ya.. gwaenchana.."tambah Eunhyuk lagi

"jeongmal? Tapi kamu keliatan pucat Eunhyuk-ah, apa kamu ada masalah? Kamu boleh kok cerita ke aku kalo kamu mau"

"gwaenchana Donghae-ya.." ucapnya

"aku Cuma baru putus sama Sungmin.." tambahnya setelah ia diam beberapa saat

"eh? Waeyo?" tanyaku. Benarkah ia putus dengan Sungmin? Apakah ini mimpi?

"aku Cuma ngerasa kalo hubungan aku sama Sungmin udah ngga bisa dipertahanin lagi. Hubungan kami udah ngga kaya dulu lagi. Keuraeseo, dari pada ada yang sakit hati nantinya, lebih baik kalo aku akhirin aja hubungan kami" jelasnya. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Aku akui aku senang mendengarnya, karena aku memang sudah lama mencintainya, sejak aku melihatnya menari diatap gedung waktu itu. Tapi aku ngga boleh egois, aku tau kalo Eunhyuk pasti sedih dan aku harus menghiburnya.

"kau pasti sedih Eunhyuk-ah.. kalo kamu perlu bantuan, bilang aja sama aku. Aku pasti usahain buat bantuin kamu. Kita kan chingu, jadi harus saling membantu, OK!" omo~ apa yang barusan kukatakan? Kulirik Eunhyuk, dia nampak kaget dengan yang barusan kukatakan

"n..ne.. go.. gomawo.." ucapnya tergagap

Ahhh.. kenapa dia kaget waktu aku bilang kami ini chingu? Apa dia ngga mau temenan sama aku? Ya, walaupun aku selalu berharap bisa menjadi lebih dari temannya, tapi aku takut kalo dia bakal ngejauhin aku kalo dia tau perasaan aku yang sebenarnya ke dia.. eotteohke?

End Donghae POV

Eunhyuk's Room

Eunhyuk POV

"….Kita kan chingu, jadi harus saling membantu, OK!"

Kata kata it uterus terngiang(?) difikiranku. Chingu? Donghe-ya, apa kamu Cuma nganggep aku sebagai chingu mu? Hanya sekedar chingu? Jinjjayo? Apa kamu ngga tau perasaanku ke kamu? Apa kamu sama sekali ngga melihatnya? Merasakannya? Atau, kamu sama sekali ngga punya perasaan apapun untukku, sampai kamu ngga bisa ngerasain itu? Keureom ne eotteohkeyo Donghae-ya? Gimana sama aku yang semakin hari justru semakin sayang sama kamu?

Apa aku harus ngelupain kamu Donghe-ya? Ani. Aku ngga bisa ngelakuin itu. Aku bakal bilang ke kamu tentang perasaan aku. Apapun keputusan kamu nantinya, aku bakal terima itu. Yang penting, aku udah nyatain semuanya ke kamu.

Arasseo.. LEE HYUK JAE, FIGHTING!

End Eunhyuk POV

TBC

**Balesan Review:**

**cho devi****:**

ANDWAEEEEEE… hyukkie chagi itu punya aku! #ditabokhae

Ihhh… biarin aja kyu sengsara.. kan jarang jarang liat kyu sengsara.. wkwkwkwk #evillaugh

**endahhyukiELF:**

buat kyu sakit melulu? Pengennya sih begitu, tapinya entar diamuk umin lagi..

hehehehe..


	7. Chapter 7

Title : my lovely partner

Cast : eunhae, kyumin, other

Genre : tentuin sendiri aja dah..

Rating : yaoi, T

Length : chapter 7-END

School

Eunhyuk POV

Udah seminggu sejak kejadian aku putus dari Sungmin,dan aku belom juga nyatain perasaan aku ke Donghae. Bukan karena aku takut, tapi lebih karena aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Ngga etis kan kalo misalnya kemaren aku baru putus dari Sungmin, terus besoknya aku udah nembak (?) namja lain lagi.

Tapi hari ini, aku udah mutusin kalo aku harus ngomong ke Donghae. Kurasa waktu seminggu udah cukup buat aku nunggu. Masalah gimana jawaban Donghae, itu urusan ntar deh.. tapi, si ikan itu lagi dimana ya? Udah aku cari dikelas dia ngga ada. Kebiasaan banget itu ikan, suka ngilang kemana-mana..#plakk

Ahh.. itu Junsu.. hufftt.. kenapa dia selalu aja mesra mesraan sama Yoochun sih? Bikin mupeng aja.. tapi bodo lah… mendingan aku nanya dia aja, kali aja dia liat Donghae..

"Su-ie.." panggilku sambil berlari kearah yoosu couple

"eoh? Waeyo Hyukkie-ah?" Tanya junsu, sementara Yoochun hanya memandangku dengan deathglarenya. Mungkin ia merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganku. Tapi, aku tak peduli

"kamu liat Donghae ngga?" tanyaku pada Junsu

"Donghae? Kayanya aku liat dia di ruang latihan deh.. waeyo?"

"ngga pa-pa.. Cuma lagi ada perlu aja ama dia.."

"ohh.." Junsu ber'ohh' ria #plakk

"keureom gomawoyo Su-ie.." kataka yang langsung meninggalkan yoosu couple yang sudah kembali bermesraan dan langsung pergi ke ruang latihan.

End Eunhyuk POV

Ruang Latihan

Author POV

Eunhyuk sudah akan memasuki ruang latihan ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam ruang latihan.

"siapa ya yang menangis didalem?" fikir Eunhyuk

Awalnya Eunhyuk sudah akan menjauhi ruangan latihan itu saat ia mendengar namanya disebut. Eunhyuk segera melangkah (?) ke ruang latihan dan membuka pintunya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia melihat sosok Donghae yang duduk agak jauh dari Eunhyuk dan dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"apa kau tak tau Hyuk, bagaimana perasaan ku selama ini?" kata Donghae dalam tangisnya

"aku mengerti kalau kau masih belum bisa melupakan Sungmin, tapi apa kamu ngga bisa sedikit aja ngeliat aku *emang selama ini hyuk ngga ngeliat ya? #jduerr*? Sedikit aja ngeliat aku sebagai seorang namja yang punya perasaan. Aku mau kamu ngeliat aku kaya gitu, ngga Cuma sebagai temen atau partner dance kamu.." kata Donghae lagi sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa kaget bercampur bingung di depan pintu ruang latihan

"saranghae.. saranghae Eunhyuk-ah.. yeongwonhi.." tambah Donghae lagi masih sambil terisak. Setelah mendengar Donghae mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Eunhyuk langsung masuk ke ruang latihan dan berjalan cepat kearah Donghae dan langsung memeluknya.

End Author POV

Eunhyuk POV

"saranghae.. saranghae Eunhyuk-ah.. yeongwonhi.."ucap Donghae sambil terisak. Setelah mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku segera masuk ke ruang latihan dan berjalan cepat kearah Donghae dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang

Donghae nampak kaget saat aku memeluknya, dan ia langsung berbalik menghadapku yang kembali memeluknya.

"nado Donghae-ya.. nado saranghae.." bisikku ditelinganya

"m..mwo?" Donghae melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan menatapku dengan matanya yang telah membulat dan berkaca kaca (?), sementara aku hanya tersenyum manis padanya dan kembali memeluknya

"saranghae.. saranghae.. saranghae Donghae-ya.. jeongmal saranghae.." bisikku lagi ditelinganya. Kurasakan Donghae kembali menangis dipelukanku

"mianhae.. mianhae karena aku udah bikin kamu nangis kaya gini.. mianhae.. uljima.." kataku lagi sambil melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan menghapus air matanya. Aku kaget saat tiba tiba Donghae memelukku kembali

"Eunhyuk-ah.. apa kau benar benar menyukaiku?"

"ani.." ucapku. Donghae langsung melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan langsung menunduk. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

"kenapa dilepas?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya kembali

"a.. aku.."

"aku emang ngga menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu donghae-ya.."

"jeongmal?" bisik donghae yang masih dipelukanku

"keureom.. kamu tau ngga apa alasanku putus sama Sungmin?"

"karena kamu ngerasa hubungan kamu sama Sungmin udah ngga kaya dulu lagi.."

"kamu tau ngga kenapa aku ngerasa hubungan aku sama Sungmin udah ngga kaya dulu lagi?" tanyaku lagi. Aku merasakan Donghae menggeleng dipelukanku

"itu semua karena hati dan perasaan aku udah bukan buat Sungmin lagi, tapi buat kamu chagiya.." jelasku. Kutengok (?) kearah Donghae dan ternyata wajahnya sudah memerah

"m..mwo?" ucapnya terbata bata

"kamu mau kan jadi namjachngu aku?"

"mwo? Jeongmal?" Tanya Donghae yang langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku penuh harap

"ani, aku bercanda.. yaiyalah aku serius, dasar ikan babo.."kataku mengacak rambutnya

"ya! Mwoya!" ujar Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya

"hahahaha.. jadi, mau ngga nih?" tanyaku lagi

"mmm.." kata Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya

CHU~

Aku mencium bibirnya lembut, dan Donghae juga membalas ciumanku

End Eunhyuk POV

Kantin

Eunhyuk POV

Hari ini tepat satu bulan aku dan Donghae berpacaran. Pengennya sih ngerayain dengan candle light dinner *bener ngga tulisannya?* atau paling ngga jalan jalan lah.. tapi, berhubung kami berdua lagi sibuk sama proyek sekolah buat bikin boyband, jadi disinilah kami. Dikantin sekolah yang udah dibooking duat ngadain rapat. Disini udah ada kami berdua, aku dan Donghae maksudnya, Ryewook, Yesung, Siwon, Heechul, Hankyung, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan ehemmm.. Sungmin, yang rencananya bakal jadi anggota dari boyband itu. Kenapa ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Karena emang member boyband ini diambil dari seluruh kelas yang ada disekolah. Dan kalo kalian nanya gimana perasaan aku ketemu lagi sama Sungmin setelah kita putus? Yah.. biasa biasa aja tuh.. walaupun emang masih ada perasaan ngga enak sama Sungmin sih, tapi santai aja lah, soalnya kita emang putusnya udah lama dan sekarang aku udah ngga punya persaan apapun sama dia

End Eunhyuk POV

Author POV

Setelah rapat selesai 1 jam kemudian, semua anggota rapat mengadakan acara makan makan. Semua couple yang ada disana memang terlihat sangat mesra, seprti yewook, hanchul, sibum, termasuk juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Donghae menyuapi Eunhyuk dan juga sebaliknya. Selama acara makan itu, Donghae terlihat selalu menggandeng (?) tangan Eunhyuk mesra. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa daritadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

BRAKKK

Sungmin menggebrak (?) meja makan. Semua mata menatapnya aneh, termasuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk kaget sekaligus bingung melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang tak seperti biasanya. Setelah menggebrak meja, Sungmin langsung pergi kekelasnya.

End Author POV

Eunhyuk POV

BRAKKK

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan ternyata aku melihat kalau Sungmin yang barusan menggebrak meja itu. Setelah menggebrak meja, Sungmin langsung meninggalkan kantin, sementara aku hanya memandangnya bingung

"Eunhyuk-ah.. lebih baik kita kekelas aja.." bisik Donghae yang ada disampingku, sementara aku hanya mengangguk

"Eunhyuk-ssi, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat aku dan Donghae sudah igin pergi dari kantin. Aku melirik Donghae yang ternyata ia sudah tegang.

"Donghae-ssi, boleh kan aku berbicara dengan Eunhyuk sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang sekarang ditujukan kepada Donghae. Donghae menatapku tegang, sementara aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Aku juga mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya untuk menenangkannya.

"baiklah.." kata Donghae akhirnya

"tunggu aku dikelas.." ucapku pada Donghae sambil mengecup pipinya sekilas

End Eunhyuk POV

Kyuhyun POV

Eunhyuk mengikutiku kearah pojok ruangan ini, setelah Donghae pergi.

BUKK

Aku memukulnya mendadak. Ia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Eunhyuk padaku

"jangan melakukan itu lagi didepan Sungmin" kataku pelan

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"jangan bermesraan dengan Donghae didepan Sungmin lagi" kataku lagi dengan volume yang lebih besar

"mwo? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"tak bisakan kau menjaga perasaan Sungmin? Ia masih mencintaimu, ara!" kataku sedikit berteriak

"mwo? Sepertinya kau sudah salah sangka Kyuhyun ssi" kata Eunhyuk padaku

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan bingung

"kau mencintai Sungmin,kan Kyuhyun ssi?"

"mwo?"

"aku tau , kau mencintainya. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun ssi."

"maksudmu? Dari mana kau tau?"

"sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, dari matanya, dan juga dari tingkah lakunya selama ini.." kata Eunhyuk lagi

"ta.. ta..tapi tadi dia.."

"perilakunya tadi bukan karena ia masih mencintaiku, tapi lebih karena ia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan dalam hubungan kami, lagipula sekarang ia sedang mengingkari perasaannya yang sebenarnya.. yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri Kyuhyun ssi..Sungmin sebenarnya mencintaimu.."

"…" aku hanya terdian mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk tadi

"aku akan berusaha berbicara dengan Sungmin setelah berbicara dengan Donghae. Aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun ssi.."tambah Eunhyuk lagi, dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkanku menuju kelasnya mungkin

End Kyuhyun POV

Eunhyuk POV

Aku memasuki kelasku dan melihat Donghae tengah duduk dibangkunya sambil menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Donghae menoleh kearahku saat aku duduk disampingnya.

"gwaenchanayo?"Tanya Donghae khawatir

"gwaenchana.." jawabku sambil nenggenggam tangannya

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae lagi

Aku menceritakan semua yang kubicarakan dengan Kyuhyun, tak ada yang kusembunyikan darinya sedikitpun

"keureom, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae setelah aku selesai bercerita

"aku harus bicara dengan Sungmin, Donghae-ya.."kataku

"mwo?"

"aku harus menjelaskan semuanya.."

"andwaeyo Eunhyuk-ah.."

"waeyo?apa kau masih tidak percaya pada perasaanku padamu, Donghae-ya?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedih, sementara Donghae hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya

"saranghaeyo Eunhyuk-ah.."kata donghae akhirnya

"nado saranghae Donghae-ya.." kataku sambil memeluknya dan mencium keningnya

"karena itu aku harus bicara dengannya, demi kita semua.." ucapku lagi padanya

"kajima Eunhyuk-ah.." kata Donghae yang sudah hampir menangis saat aku akan berdiri

"aku harus pergi Donghae-ya.."

"kajima..jebal.."bisik Donghae sambil menggenggam tanganku

"aniya Donghae-ya.. aku harus pergi.."kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya

"kajima..hiks..Eunhyuk-ah..kajima.."kata Donghae yang sekarang telah menangis

"saranghae Donghae-ya.." kataku smbil mencium puncak kepalanya setelah itu pergi dari kelasku menuju kelas Sungmin

"mianhae Donghae-ya.. aku akan segera kembali.. aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga.." kataku dalam hati

End Eumhyuk POV

Sungmin POV

Aku kembali kekelas dengan perasaan kesal. Aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Untung saja kelas udah sepi karena sekarng emang udah waktunya pulang sekolah..

"babo Eunhyuk!" makiku dalam hati

"nappeun namja! Tak bisakan kau manjaga perasaanku?" kataku pelan sambil terisak

"haruskah ia bermesraan didepanku?" kataku lagi

TOK-TOK-TOK

Aku mendengar pintu kelasku diketuk, setelah itu dibuka.

"Sungmin-ah.." panggil seseorang

aku mendongakkan(?) kepalaku kearah suara tadi yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk. Cepat cepat aku menghapus air mataku.

"apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku ketus

"kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu Sungmin-ah?"Tanya Eunhyuk lembut

"memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku balik masih ketus

"kau bertingkah kekanakkan, Sungmin-ah.."

"aku memang seperti ini, apa maumu?" tanyaku menahan air mataku yang sudah akan turun lagi

"Sungmin-ah.."katanya pelan

"haruskan kau seperti itu didepanku?"tanyaku pelan

"mwo?" tanyanya bingung

"haruskah kau bermesraan dengannya didepanku?" kataku setengah berteriak. Akhirnya pertahananku runtuh. Air mataku mulai keluar dengan derasnya dan membentuk suatu aliran dipipiku

"Sungmin-ah.."

"tak tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?" tanyaku sambil terisak

"Sungmin-ah.. hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir. Kau tak boleh seperti ini terus.." katanya memberikan pengertian kepadaku

"aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ah.."kataku pelan, lebih seperti bisikkan padanya

"mwo? Aniyo Sungmin-ah.. jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri.. kau sedah tak mencintaiku lagi sekarang.."

"….." aku diam mendengar perkataannya

"kau mencintai Kyu kan Minnie?"Tanya Eunhyuk padaku. Aku kaget mendengar perkataannya

"cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri Sungmin-ah.." tambah Eunhyuk lagi sementara aku hanya menunduk dan menangis

Aku memalingkan (?) wajahku kearah jendela. Aku kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan jendela kelasku dengan tatapan sendu(?) dan seragam yang basah kuyup terkena hujan

"kyu.." panggilku. Aku langsung mengambil payung yang kubawa dan segera berlari keluar, kearah Kyuhyun

End Sungmin POV

Eunhyuk POV

"Kyu.." panggil sungmin yang langsung mengambil paying dari tasnya dan segera keluar menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah basah kuyup

Kulihat Sungmin dan kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan serius, tapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Akhirnya, kulihat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan Sungmin juga membalasnya sampai payung yang ia bawa terjatuh. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka.

kurasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku, kupalingkan wajahku dan kulihat Donghae yang memegang tanganku. Entah sejak kapan ia muncul disana, author pun tak tau #Plakk

"Eunhyuk-ah.."panggil Donghae

aku hanya tersenyum manis melihat donghae, setelah itu memeluknya erat..

END

Hyyyyyaaaaaaa…..

Akhirnya ini epep selesai juga…  
>gomawo ya yang udah mau baca sama review…. *bow*<p> 


End file.
